Black cat
In 1979, creator Marv Wolfman was looking for a female foil for Spider-Woman. He decided to base a character on a Tex Avery cartoon "Bad Luck Blackie" in which a black cat brought misfortune to anyone in close proximity. The Black Cat's costume and appearance were designed by Dave Cockrum.1 When Wolfman changed writing assignments within Marvel Comics to Amazing Spider-Man, he brought his character with him. On the bottom of the letters page of her first appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man #194, a thumbnail of the intended cover for Spider-Woman #9 (as well as a rejected cover for Amazing Spider-Man #194) appears. The Black Cat is often mistaken as an homage to DC's Catwoman,2 however, this is not correct. Felicia Hardy's signature low cut black costume, cat burglar profession, and her steady relationship to Spider-Man predate Selina Kyle's similar depiction in comics by almost a decade. Catwoman originally appeared in comics as "the Cat", a maskless cat burglar in a green dress and unrequited love interest for Batman,3 but later on became a gimmick supervillain that used big cats for elaborate crimes.4 Although she was eventually given a black catsuit in the television series, her modern incarnation combining these elements didn't occur until 1987 with Frank Miller's classic Batman: Year One.5 CBR: "When you created the Black Cat to be Spider-Man’s new girl friend, was it linked to a desire to write stuff about Catwoman or was it only an homage?" Marv: I didn't plan Black Cat to be in Spidey. I created her for Spider-Woman (look at the letter column of the first B.C. story and you’ll see). I then decided to leave Spider-Woman and moved her over. So, I never even thought of Catwoman when I did her. I got the idea for her from a Tex Avery cartoon, Bad Luck Blackie. The Black Cat has been the star and co-star of numerous miniseries and appears as a supporting character in various Spider-Man titles. Writer/director Kevin Smith began writing the Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil that Men Do miniseries in 2002. After the third issue the series went on a hiatus until 2005, when Smith revealed he had finally finished writing the scripts.6 Smith has stated "While I have zero defense for my lateness (particularly when folks like Bendis turn out great stories in multiple books on a monthly basis), I will say this: it's a much better story now than it would've been had I completed it back in '02." In the mid-2000s, she starred alongside Wolverine in a limited comic book miniseries entitled Claws. Black Cat was a lead character in the 2006-2007 Heroes For Hire series. Fictional character biography The Black Cat's first appearance, on Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #194. Cover art by Keith Pollard. Felicia Hardy was born in Queens, New York. Her father Walter was a world-renowned cat burglar who, before his arrest, encouraged her to never settle for second best. If she loved basketball, she should work to become a basketball player and not just a cheerleader. During her freshman year in college, Felicia was date raped by her boyfriend Ryan. Hating the idea of being a victim, she decided that despite the consequences she would murder her rapist. She put aside her studies and began training in various fighting styles and acrobatics. Finally, after months of preparing, she set out for revenge, but before she could find him, Ryan was killed in a drunk-driving accident. Furious that she was denied the chance to steal the life of the man who had stolen hers, and feeling reckless, Hardy decided to utilize her new skills to follow in the footsteps of her father. After amassing a fortune in stolen items, Felicia adopted her costumed identity. She first donned the Black Cat costume in order to break her father out of prison. On the same night, she met Spider-Man. Unfortunately for Felicia, her father died, and she then faked her own death.7 Despite her antipathy towards men, Felicia felt a kinship with this lone hero; Spider-Man was the first man she felt she could trust and she grew to believe herself in love with him.8 Felicia looked for a way to earn his trust and continued with the Black Cat persona as a misguided attempt to attract his affection. Seeing the good in Felicia, Spider-Man made every attempt to have her criminal record expunged. Felicia had been placed in a mental institution, but escaped. She joined forces with Spider-Man against the Maggia. She was granted conditional amnesty, and again convinced Spider-Man that she had died.9 The Black Cat finally found the opportunity to prove herself after learning the Kingpin controlled an incredibly powerful detonator. The Owl planned to use the weapon to hold New York City hostage. Meanwhile, Doctor Octopus planned to use the weapon to destroy the city altogether. However, the Black Cat was able to use her abilities to steal the item first and protect it from all parties. She gave the detonator to Spider-Man and became the target of Doctor Octopus' revenge. Although Spider-Man was able to tear off his mechanical appendages, Octopus was still able to mentally control them and hold the Black Cat still while his men opened fire. Spider-Man barely got her to the hospital in time and as they operated on the dozens of bullet and knife wounds, Peter realized just how much he cared for Felicia.10 After she recovered, they began a relationship and soon Peter revealed his identity to her. Felicia had great difficulty accepting the fact that Peter was just a man beneath the mask and couldn't understand his need for a civilian life. Peter was hurt, but continued the relationship since it was the first time he didn't need to hide his life as Spider-Man from someone. Initially, the "accidents" which seemed to befall those who crossed the Black Cat's path were merely well-planned stunts and traps. After her near-death experience,11 Felicia feared her lack of superpowers made her a liability to Spider-Man. She was terrified that his overwhelming need to protect her would eventually get him killed. So, Felicia sought a way to make herself Spider-Man's equal. After learning Tony Stark was missing, Henry Pym wouldn't return her calls, and being rejected by the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, Felicia was offered an opportunity to undergo the same process that was used to create the Scorpion and the Fly.12 The Kingpin chose to use it on the Black Cat as payback for a theft she committed. Scared and ashamed of being empowered by the Kingpin of crime, she decided to keep her new abilities a secret from Peter. While Spider-Man was gone during the "Secret Wars", Felicia searched for him at Avengers Mansion; Vision offered her the chance to join the Avengers, which she declined, being interested solely in Spider-Man. Upon his return, her 'bad luck' power turned out to be infectious, and began to jinx Spider-Man, which was exactly the Kingpin's intent. Feeling a wall of secrets growing between them, Spider-Man broke up with Felicia.13 Felicia then began a "Robin Hood crusade," stealing from the rich to give to the poor.14 Peter soon realized something was amiss with his own luck and enlisted the aid of Doctor Strange to remove the "hex" on him. By doing so, he altered the hex's source and changed the Black Cat's powers in the process. She soon found she had heightened strength, agility, balance, vision, and retractable claws.& issue needed While burglarizing the mercenary known as the Foreigner, Black Cat was attacked by Sabretooth, the Foreigner's hitman; Spider-Man saved her life.& issue needed The Black Cat updated her look and her attitude and rekindled her relationship with Spider-Man. She made peace with his need for a normal life as Peter Parker and stood by him while he was being accused of murder as Spider-Man. Together, they tracked down the source of the elaborate scheme to frame him and fought the Foreigner. Eventually, just as his life seemed to be falling apart, Spider-Man came home to discover Black Cat discussing her plans to ruin his life. He followed her to find she had never forgiven him for breaking up with her and in revenge became the Foreigner's lover.15 She then battled and defeated Sabretooth.16 Her apartment was fire-bombed by the Foreigner's hitman Blaze, and she began living with Peter Parker.17 During her ruse against Peter and despite her anger, Felicia began to fall back onto her desire to love him. She soon donned another new costume. Spider-Man then discovered her association with the Foreigner. She cleared Spider-Man of a murder charge. In the end, the Black Cat doublecrossed the Foreigner and left for Paris to find a new life,18 which unexpectedly pushed Peter to find support and a new relationship with Mary Jane Watson.& issue needed Years later, the Black Cat returned to America, and went "shopping" with Dagger.19 She returned to her original costume, went to seek out Peter Parker, and fought Venom who smashed her face against a wall. Adding insult to injury, Venom informed her that Peter had married Mary Jane Watson.20 Angry and jealous, Felicia began harassing the couple, taunting Peter as she dated his friend Flash Thompson.21 She began physically threatening Mary Jane, confronting her and swearing to ruin their marriage.22 She saved a powerless Spider-Man from the Scorpion, but then all her powers were rendered inert by one of the Chameleon's devices. She began to believe that she sincerely cared for Thompson,23 but he broke up with her when he found out her secret. The Black Cat later made up with both Spider-Man and Mary Jane, becoming close friends with them.& issue needed She was one of the few to stand with Spider-Man and Venom against Carnage and his "brood" in the Maximum Carnage arc. Originally she sided with Venom's belief that the only way to defeat Carnage was to kill him, but at the end, she fought alongside Spider-Man in his effort to battle the chaos with compassion.& issue needed After Spider-Man used a device to remove his superhuman abilities, the Black Cat aided him in finding the device again in order to restore them. In the process, the Black Cat's cat-like abilities were completely erased.& issue needed She subsequently purchased equipment from the Tinkerer to incorporate into her costume in order to compensate for her lost abilities, and occasionally teamed up with Spider-Man.& issue needed After Spider-Man unmasked himself, the Black Cat was enraged, because she had felt that they shared a bond over knowing his identity, which she described as "sexy".& issue needed Though she is dating Thomas Fireheart (a.k.a. Puma), her new sexual interest notes that Felicia may still have some romantic inclinations toward Peter.& issue needed Civil War/The Initiative The Black Cat became a member of the new Heroes For Hire during the on-going Civil War although Misty Knight believed that Felicia was just there for the money.24 Marvel Divas Black Cat returns in the limited series, Marvel Divas (a parody of Sex and the City).25 She is one of the main characters, alongside Firestar, Hellcat, and Photon. The writers are Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and Tonci Zonjic.25 Summoned by her friends to cope with Firestar's breast cancer, Felicia is revealed financially broken: unable to restart her investigation firm, she's too proud to accept Puma's monetary assistance, and her attempts to get a loan are met with open hostility from the banks of New York, often targets of her villainous activities as the Black Cat. Thus, feeling rejected and angry, Felicia plans her return to open villainy.26 Following Marvel Divas, Black Cat returns as a recurring character in Amazing Spider-Man, following a storyline in #605-607 entitled "Back in Black Cat".27 It is the first encounter with Spider-Man she remembers.27 Spider-Man ran into the Black Cat as she was breaking into the penthouse apartment of Dexter Bennett. Spider-Man caught up to her, reminding her that she was the one that dumped him. She and Puma had ended their relationship, as Puma had some sort of "control issues", so Felicia and Peter had no qualms about a quick smooch on a rooftop. Black Cat may have forgotten Spider-Man's identity but not the fun, the thrills, and the heartache. The duo share a kiss,28 and later they have sex.29 Powers and abilities Initially, the Black Cat had no superhuman abilities. She later gained the psionic ability to affect probability fields from a test induced by the Kingpin. This ability was activated through genetic alteration by scientists employed by the Kingpin. The "bad luck" power entails that under stress she is subconsciously able to cause anyone in her immediate vicinity that she perceives as a threat to be susceptible to freak accidents, like guns jamming and exploding, or tripping on objects. This ability also had the side effect of eventually causing problems for anyone spending long periods of time around her. Doctor Strange eventually tampered with her powers removing that unwanted side-effect. However, this magical tampering temporarily endowed her with cat-like abilities, giving her retractable talons in her fingertips; superhuman speed and strength, agility, and endurance, proportionate to a cat; and infrared vision and the sensory acuity of a cat. She lost these abilities after the Chameleon used a machine to suppress her powers. In the third issue of the Claws miniseries, she states that she can smell pheromones, meaning that she may still retain some animal-like sense of smell. The Black Cat has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. She is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance. She is an excellent street fighter capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Her strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to incapacitate and escape from the mutant assassin Sabretooth. She is trained in several martial arts styles. The Black Cat has also acquired several devices from the Tinkerer that increase her agility and heighten her strength. She wears earrings that interact with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility. She has contact lenses that let her see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet. Her costume contains micro-servos that enhance her strength above normal human levels. The gloves of her costume contain steel micro-filaments, which form retractable claws at the fingertips when she flexes her fingers (triggering a magnetic surge which condenses the filaments into polarized talons) which enable her to tear through most surfaces and easily scale walls. In addition, the costume is extremely distracting and provocative (due to its skin-tight shape and plunging v-neck that exposes her cleavage), which can make it difficult for a male assailant to concentrate on what he is doing. Using this equipment, the Black Cat has been able to successfully beat enemies who have superhuman abilities. The Black Cat has a miniature grappling hook device hidden in the "fur" of each glove, designed by her father Walter Hardy, which enables her to swing from buildings in a manner similar to Spider-Man, though not quite as fast. She can also use the cable from this device as a tightrope, wall scaling device, swing line, or as a weapon in combat. Other versions House of M In the House of M reality warp, Felicia Hardy appears as the Black Cat, having gained her powers through the Kingpin.30 She, alongside Elektra, Bullseye, Gladiator, and Typhoid Mary, are among the Kingpin's top assassins,31 however she is a double agent for Luke Cage's "Avengers" and feeds them information whenever she can. The Kingpin knows this and has Bullseye and Elektra beat her, while he throws her out a window. She survives and tells Luke that they have been set up, along with the Wolfpack and the Dragons. She stays with the group and is a more vocal member of Luke Cage's resistance. She takes part in the final battle at Genosha. Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man In issue #14 of this all-ages series, Spider-Man battles the Black Cat. Marvel Mangaverse In the Marvel Mangaverse continuity, Black Cat is cybernetically enhanced. She was originally a simple thief, who stole a cursed magical amulet for its monetary value, but this act attracted the attention of Matt Murdock, the Devil Hunter, and she was cut in half. The Kingpin of Crime reconstructed her body with cybernetics, including a shut-down mechanism he planned to activate if she failed to serve him. After completing her mission for the Kingpin, he claimed to have permanently deactivated the mechanism, but whether he kept his word or not remains to be seen. She is still Spider-Man's old flame, but in the New Mangaverse storyline (with Spider-Man having chosen Mary Jane Watson over her) she is trying to move on, and is now showing a romantic interest in Wolverine though by the end of the story arc it is clear that she has a hidden agenda as she is later seen with Nick Fury. Marvel Zombies A zombified Black Cat is briefly seen battling Iron Fist. He punches a hole straight through her. However somehow (in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days) during events set after her appearance above (which happened in Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness), she appears alive and well on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Carriers. When asked about this during his Joe Friday 100, Joe Q explained that "the MZ world is not exactly like the regular Marvel Universe. Our Captain America is their “Colonel America”. Their Reed Richards is evil. A lot of the costumes are from different eras in our world. We assumed it was obvious from the context that in the MZ world, Felicia Hardy has a twin sister, Felicity Hardy, who is the costumed adventurer known as Night Cat." 32 MC2 In the alternate future comics known as MC2, Felicia Hardy married Flash Thompson and had two children, Felicity and Gene, before they divorced. In this continuity, she has apparently retired the identity of the Black Cat and runs a private detective agency. She has begun a romantic relationship with a woman she works with, a fact that has produced much tension between herself and her daughter. There has been no indication that Felicity has a problem with the Black Cat's same sex partnership but, instead, it appears that she blames her mother for the divorce. (The exact chronology of these events has not been established.) Felicity temporarily adopted the identity of the new Scarlet Spider. Gene dated May Parker for a time. Spider-Man: Fairy Tales Issue #1 of Spider-Man: Fairy Tales follows the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood. Mary Jane plays the part of Little Red Riding Hood, and Peter is one of the woodsmen. Mary Jane owns a black cat named Felicia. #3, a Japanese ghost story, features a demoness resembling a humanoid black cat, with long white hair. Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane Felicia Hardy makes an appearance in issue #17 of the series. She is a teenager who transfers to the same high school attended by Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. Felicia is considered "bad luck" due to her violent past and confrontational personality. She flirts with Flash and challenges his girlfriend, Liz Allan, to a fight, which was merely a ruse to establish her reputation as a girl not to be messed with. Currently there are no signs of Felicia having superpowers or a masked identity as "Black Cat." Supernaturals A different version of Felicia Hardy is part of a team led by Brother Voodoo. Ultimate Black Cat Ultimate Black Cat as seen here in the cover to Ultimate Spider-Man #82. Art by Mark Bagley. In Ultimate Spider-Man, set in the Ultimate Marvel universe, the Black Cat is Felicia Hardy, a young woman who blames her father’s death on Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin. Seeking revenge, she stole a priceless tablet that he was going to use on his comatose wife. Kingpin hired the assassin Elektra to retrieve it. When Black Cat threw it into the harbor, Elektra threw one of her sais into the Black Cat's chest, sending the thief over the edge. She was presumed dead, though no body was found. She later returned during a gang war, stopping Hammerhead from shooting Spider-Man in the right temple. She later expressed interest in working for Hammerhead if it would mean getting rid of the Kingpin, which didn't sit that well with the other heroes. Later, after the crisis was resolved, she passionately kissed Spider-Man through his mask, her previous interest in him having gotten stronger. She had apparently no idea of the age disparity between her and Peter, and mistakenly assumed, after he left in a rush, that he was a married man. When she managed to unmask him and realized how young he truly was, she was repulsed. The shock and embarrassment of such a discovery caused her to vomit on his uniform. In this version, the Black Cat actually has short brunette hair, but wears a white-haired wig as part of her costume. Marvel Noir In Spider-Man Noir, Felicia Hardy is the owner of The Black Cat, a speakeasy that caters to the most powerful and corrupt in New York City.33 What If? In the What If? storyline What if the Alien Costume had Possessed Spider-Man?, after the symbiote forms a permanent bond with Spider-Man due to Mister Fantastic being unable to examine the web-slinger until it is too late to break them apart, Felicia goes on a brief crime spree until she learns that the symbiote- which here lives on adrenaline from superhumans- has abandoned the now-deceased Spider-Man in favor of the Hulk; she favors killing the Hulk over the objections of the other heroes. After Spider-Man's funeral, she is contacted by the Kingpin, who helps her develop a weapon that will kill the symbiote in exchange for a lifetime of service from her; despite the heroes having already defeated the symbiote thanks to the actions of Thor and Black Bolt, with Doctor Strange being about to banish it, Felicia kills the symbiote anyway, subsequently berating the heroes for not knowing the price she had to pay to ensure that justice was done. In another storyline, Spider-Man marries the Black Cat rather than Mary Jane- Alistair Smythe's attack having left Mary Jane injured in this reality, leaving Peter doubting his ability to look after her, with he and Felicia rekindling their romance while fighting supervillains together, but their relationship is complicated by such factors as Peter and Felicia being unable to live together in order to preserve his secret identity. After Felicia' carelessness results in Spider-Man's identity being discovered by an unidentified informant, combined with her own jealousy over Peter's continued friendship with Mary Jane, she is killed by Paladin after he mistakenly assumes she attempted to kill Mary Jane, resulting in Peter forming a romantic relationship with Silver Sable as the two bond over their shared grief at the loss of their loved ones. In other media Animation Spider-Man (1981) Black Cat appeared in the 1981 Spider-Man episode "Curiosity Killed the Spider-Man". Spider-Man: The Animated Series Felicia in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In the 1990s Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Felicia Hardy is originally depicted as the first love interest of Peter Parker, but is eventually replaced by Mary Jane Watson. In this series, Felicia is the well bred, well-to-do daughter of wealthy business woman Anastasia Hardy, and has only vague memories of her father, John Hardesky, a career jewel thief known as the Cat, who has been imprisoned for years because he had memorized the World War II super soldier formula. Anastasia most likely changes her married name from Hardesky to Hardy after John is imprisoned, so that she and Felicia wouldn't be connected to him. In her civilian identity, Felicia is a slightly petite (unlike her alter ego) but nonetheless very attractive blonde with a crisp brogue and a sharp mind. Aside from Peter, Felicia is also briefly involved with Flash Thompson. She also dates Michael Morbius, who later became Morbius the Vampire, and then dates Jason Macendale, who is later revealed to be the Hobgoblin; both revelations leave her devastated. Felicia eventually becomes attracted to Spider-Man, unaware that he is Peter Parker, after the superhero rescues her various times. It is later revealed that her father John Hardesky is there when he memorized the formula that created Captain America when he was a child and managed to evade the real Nazis. He is in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody until the Kingpin and Doctor Octopus sends the Chameleon to infiltrate the Helicarrier he is in and switch places with him. After being captured by Doctor Octopus, Felicia is experimented on by the Kingpin with an upgraded type of that same super soldier project, gifting her with great physical strength, agility, and dexterity, and the ability to alter her physical appearance i.e. hair color to white and costume change as well as drastically increasing her height and muscle mass (thus transforming her into the more recognizable "comic" form: the Black Cat). Her equipment gives her the ability to emit some sort of knockout gas from her wrists and an expendable cable and grappling hooks, that allowed her to swing in the air like Spider-Man. She appears to have claws but they may only be part of her costume, allowing her to tear/cut through steel and concrete. Eventually, Spider-Man helps Black Cat free her father from the Kingpin and the two form a partnership and later a relationship. Unlike in the comics' continuity, neither superhero ever discovers the other's real identity in the series, even though, ironically enough, their alter-egos were already close friends. However, after her old love Morbius comes back into her life, Black Cat decides to leave Spider-Man to join Blade and Morbius in chasing the Vampire Queen across the world. She returns later for Peter and MJ's wedding, and helps Spider-Man when the wedding is attacked by the Green Goblin. She returns again to help Spider-Man fight Hydro-Man who had kidnapped his wife. During this she tries to get back together with him, but Spider-Man, already being married to MJ, turns her down. After the two rescue MJ, Black Cat returns to Morbius. Spider-Man later recruits her during the animated Secret Wars because they worked well together, and she and Captain America are briefly attracted to one another, though in the end she returns her feelings toward Spider-Man. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Spider-Man: The New Animated Series In Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Talon is a villain based on the Black Cat. She was originally going to be Black Cat, but was changed to this character based on her due to the fact that she was voiced by Eve.needed The Spectacular Spider-Man Black Cat first appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man episode "The Uncertainty Principle" during the Halloween festival; the Black Cat was seen carrying a large sack of money. In this series she's so far been depicted as simply being a thief, and her real identity has yet to be seen. She possesses a wit like Spider-Man does, and has even implied to have romantic feelings for him, having flirted with him every time they met. Her profile on the 4Kids website lists her as being 19 years old in the series, making her three years older than Peter. Black Cat is introduced in the final arc of the first season, which features the black suit. She is voiced by Canadian actress Tricia Helfer. She meets Spider-Man in an attempt to steal the Symbiote, but was stopped by Spider-Man, forcing her to fight him. Black Cat proved to be superior to Spider-Man in combat and she defeated him when Dr. Connors arrived at the lab. After briefly charchising her victory over Spider-Man, she left the lab. When the Chameleon frames Spider-Man, she agrees to help clear his name, and steal the mayor's necklace as well. She constantly flirts with Spider-Man throughout the episode, thinking that Spider-Man's symbiote-costume symbolizes him turning his back on being a superhero. At the end of the episode, she gives Spider-Man an upside-down kiss with his mask raised half-way reminiscent to her signature way of kissing him in Spider-Man: The Animated Series and disappears afterwards. She also has cameos in the episodes "Intervention" (via flashbacks from the season's previous episodes), and "Nature vs. Nurture". She returns in "Accomplices", attempting to steal a jump drive before an underworld auction, but is caught in the act by the bidders, who are Hammerhead, Silver Sable, Doctor Octopus (with Vulture), Frederick Foswell (in disguise), and Roderick Kingsley and is allowed to leave by Hammerhead as she didn't realize that Tombstone was involved with the item. She appears in the twelfth episode of season two, "Opening Night". She infiltrated The Vault in hopes of releasing her incarcerated father, who seems to confirm her identity as Felicia Hardy. At the same time Spider-Man was trapped in the Vault while testing the security, due to the Green Goblin hacking the prison's computer protocols. Black Cat helps Spider-Man take out the criminals, while at the same time revealing to Spider-Man her father: the man who killed Uncle Ben. In the climax, one of the trio must trap the inmates in a chamber and release tranquilizer gas. Black Cat volunteers Spider-Man, but her father, still guilty from Ben's murder, decided to release the gas into the chamber at the cost of his freedom. When Spider-Man and Black Cat escape, the Green Goblin arrives and surprise attacks Spider-Man. Black Cat assists Spider-Man in driving the Goblin away, but then storms off into the night at the loss of her father's freedom from the prison, saying to Spider-Man that she'll never forgive him for making her father turn himself in. The Super Hero Squad Show Black Cat will appear in The Super Hero Squad Show; Tricia Helfer will reprise the role.needed Video games Black Cat is a playable character in the Spider-Man arcade game Spider-Man: The Video Game, a side-scrolling fighting game. Black Cat can scratch enemies, pounce on them with leaping kicks, or use her grappling hook like a whip to strike from a distance. Black Cat is a summon in the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis game Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage, where her attacks vary depending on whether the player is Spider-Man or Venom. She also appears in many of the pages from the Maximum Carnage comic book that were shown between levels. In the Sony PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, PC, and Nintendo 64 Spider-Man video game, Black Cat appears in the first stage giving gaming tips every time the player walks into a question mark. Later in the game, she gets knocked out by the Rhino and is captured by fake paramedics working for Doctor Octopus and Carnage. Later on, Spider-Man finds her imprisoned inside Doctor Octopus' hidden lair and releases her. At the end of the game Captain America, Black Cat, and Venom come in Captain America's hovercar and rescue Spider-Man from Monster Ock (a combination of Doctor Octopus and the Carnage symbiote) and it's exploding base. During the level where you find her, if "What If?" mode is activated she can be seen dancing in her cell. Jennifer Hale reprised her role of Black Cat. The Black Cat also makes an appearance in the Spider-Man 2 video game, based on the 2004 film voiced by Holly Fields. She is shown as an unusual seductive ally of the web slinger who also has an apparent taste for occasional burglary. Following their initial meetings as she flees a museum where Spider-Man has just defeated a gang and an exploding jewelry store- it is never expressly stated whether or not she stole something from these locations-, she directs Spider-Man to the site of a gang trade where she steals a statue- although she later claims to have returned it to the police-, subsequently helping Spider-Man battle the recently-escaped Shocker. After the two have thwarted an arms deal, Spider-Man is left thinking about Black Cat's suggestion that he abandon his civilian lifestyle, as her lack of a non-costumed identity grants her the freedom to be a good or bad guy without concern about dealing with long-term consequences herself, but Spider-Man eventually concludes that he needs to be both Peter Parker and Spider-Man and the two part ways, although Black Cat flirtatiously informs him that "Once I've crossed your path, I'm not that easy to get rid of", hinting at her return in a sequel. Her appearance is the same as the mainstream Black Cat aside from cropped hair, but her real name is revealed in a hint mark somewhere around the city. She is not a playable character. Black Cat is a playable character in the game Spider-Man: Friend or Foe voiced by Audrey Wasilewski. Spider-Man encounters her outside of Doctor Octopus' secret lab in a Japanese industrial plant. Black Cat also appears in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows with Tricia Helfer reprising her role. She's an ally and a boss in the game. Still attracted to Spider-Man, she makes several advances at him. Spider-Man, still being married, has the choice on whether to give in to her advances or reject her. If the player chooses the Red Suit Path, Spider-Man rejects her offer and heads to Specter Tower to meet up with Moon Knight. If the player chooses the Black Suit Path, Spider-Man stays with her, and takes missions from her. Black Cat later helps Spider-Man fight Electroling Symbiotes. Black Cat eventually becomes infected by a Symbiote (oddly, she has a screech attack). There are two outcomes when Symbiote Black Cat is defeated. If the player takes the Red Suit Path, Spider-Man gives Black Cat to Mary Jane to be looked over. If the player takes the Black Suit Path, Spider-Man uses his symbiotic suit to heal Black Cat causing Mary Jane to leave in despair. Should the player make more bad choices than good, the end sees Spider-Man (now permanently bonded with the Symbiote) and Black Cat with control over the city, using the army of symbiotes. In the PlayStation 2 and PSP version, she has been captured by Spencer Smythe and subjected to a mind-control device that causes her to fight Spider-Man. After Spider-Man defeats her, Black Cat becomes an assist character who will attack enemies by blowing kisses at them.